


Beau of the Ball

by princelyslumber



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Fluff, Intoxication, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelyslumber/pseuds/princelyslumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two of the oddest students of Yumenosaki find themselves in one of the most troubling predicaments in their lives, and to their surprise, it doesn't regard their idol status. Both are stuck with seemingly unrequited crushes, Rei without the courage to speak up and Wataru desperately attempting to find his nameless lover. This is some serious Cinderella-esque stuff.<br/>Will these two confused lovers be able to find what they're searching for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beau of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My datemate Zoky](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+datemate+Zoky).



It was a night unlike one anyone could ever begin to imagine. The cold, brisk wind cut through the night and stabbed at any bare skin it could find, leaving anyone without the proper attire for such weather a shivering mess. The palace-like building stood outcasted from its surroundings, covered in various frivolous decorations. Banners and streamers covered the building, you couldn’t turn your head without finding them hung up. The bustling crowd of the party chatted like birds, gawking and cackling at their own conversations and standing close to one another to catch whatever warmth they could. Everyone seemed to be in their own little groups, drinks in hand, having the time of their lives, except for someone who could be considered an oddball by his peers. Which, to be fair, they wouldn’t be wrong, as he was already referred to as such. Rei Sakuma found himself to be the only one not in the crowd, without a smile stretched ear to ear like the dozens of people who attended the event.

Rei could find any cold night rather relaxing, a vampire like himself easily found comfort in such an atmosphere. Though the crowd, drinks, fluorescent lights, and the annoyingly loud noises of partying had caught him off guard, making his peace of mind far out of reach. He had been considerately dressed up by the person who dragged him here, tugging at the finely made tuxedo that he had been put into, which to his surprise fit very well despite not being his own. With his shiny black hair tied into a high ponytail and the intricate black mask that covered even his blood red eyes, he had trouble connecting to himself, feeling as if he had switched bodies with a stranger. As grateful as he was to be invited to such an exquisite party, he felt out of place. Uncomfortably so. Without his usual sly smirk, he stared at the countless party goers, enjoying themselves as he was left astray.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Rei turned his head to find the dusty blond boy who had dragged him there. Kaoru, who raised an eyebrow and smirked playfully at him.

“Rei, why the long face?” he chuckled behind his dark blue mask, which had a more subtle and charming design than the one he had given Rei. In fact, Hakaze’s entire outfit was drastically simple compared to the others. Noticing this, Rei couldn’t help but raise a question.

“Kaoru, I can’t help but wonder as to why you fancied me up like this...it’s honestly a bit embarrassing for an old timer like me.” Said the dark haired boy, only receiving another laugh from Kaoru.

“What? I thought you’d look good with something a little out there! Just look at you.” said the blond, making gestures with his hands at Sakuma. “If you’d stop sulking and got out there, I’m sure you’d have people practically fighting each other to get a taste of you.”

Rei’s brows furrowed at Kaoru’s response, but his discomfort went unnoticed as Kaoru patted his shoulder, heading in the direction of the first girl he could find to butter up. It was amazing to Rei how quickly Kaoru seemed jumped from one subject to the other, especially when women were involved. How embarrassing. Rei could only think of how his faults came into play with him skipping practice with his unit. The vampire moved his thoughts from the mess that was Kaoru and wondered how he could possibly get away from the rumbling of the crowd. He was sure Kaoru could survive without him, since he was already accustomed to seducing girls instead of anything Rei considered genuinely productive. Just as Rei was about to turn his back to the crowd and find some place to get away from the chatter, an eruption of laughter from afar caught his attention.

The familiar cackle from the a large group stood out to Rei more than anything else, bringing him to throw away his plans of escaping the party. He began to make his way through the shadows as discreetly as he could to find the source of the laughter, as if being sucked in by it. Upon getting close to the group he found a familiar boy among it, someone he recognized as a fellow Oddball. Anyone who had even heard about school idols could recognize Wataru Hibiki, a member of Yumenosaki Academy’s most formidable unit, Fine. Wataru’s tall stature, long ice blue hair, gentle lilac eyes, and exultant smile made him easy to point out of any crowd. Though most only knew him from his performances on stage, Rei knew Wataru incredibly well. They were both part of the ‘Oddballs’ that everyone at Yumenosaki had consecutively agreed were the strangest students of the school, and more importantly shared the same class. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to find the ‘Masked Freak’ himself at a masquerade party, yet Rei was astonished to have found him.

The cheerful fellow, with a wine glass in hand, was chatting nonstop with the crowd that had formed around him, the obviously clues to Wataru being intoxicated having Rei concerned. His outfit was not much different from his usual wild style: a flowing jacket and heeled boots, along with a mask Rei himself could recognize, as he had seen it countless times since Wataru wore it often around school. His hair seemed to have gotten frizzy, and a permanent grin was smeared on his face. Wataru was quite the mess, but the joyful and endearing kind. He was a ball of energy that the people surrounding him couldn’t get enough of. Even Rei found himself drifting towards Wataru, his face in astonishment as the light from the lamps above seemed to hit the other boy’s face just right, mesmerizingly so.

Rei emerged from the shadows as he was drifting towards the crowd to catch a glimpse of Wataru’s back. He closed the distance between him and the group, attempting to listen in on the group’s conversation as well as get a better view. Starring, Rei wondered how the other had brought upon such a shy side of him. Something had him hiding from Hibiki instead of greeting him with often cheeky and mysterious attitude. No, instead he was frozen, his heart fluttering as he observed the other. Was it the atmosphere that made him so shy? Was it maybe his knowledge that the other was intoxicated? Or perhaps his unusual bizarre attire that detached Rei from himself. His train of thought was interrupted as he noticed Wataru leave the crowd, his eyes locked on Rei.

“Ah, who are you to be hiding at such a lovely time, gorgeous?” cooed the flirtatious, lavender eyed boy, holding a friendly hand out to Rei. The vampire’s jaw dropped. Rei would have assumed Hibiki of all people would know who he was. After all, they were classmates. The long haired boy was known for silly greetings, but his intentions seemed far from his often playful tone.

Wataru chuckled, taking Rei’s silence for shyness, taking the lead as he took Rei’s hands, smiling gently. “Forgive me, I’m certain it’s not the champagne that’s to blame for you looking so dashing, is it darling?” He said with a quiet giggle.

The comment would’ve knocked Rei straight to the ground if it were physically hurled at him. The dark haired boy was red in the face, utterly flustered. He would’ve assumed someone like himself to say such a preposterously flirty line. And even then, he’d only utter something so embarrassing to get a good laugh from the reaction of some poor unsuspecting individual he was trying to toy with. But their roles had flipped, and Rei was the one being chased with genuine pickup lines by none other than Wataru Hibiki. Rei stuttered in response, unable to find footing in his words, which only brought out another charming laugh from the other boy.

“Please, don’t stress yourself, a beauty like you has no need to speak. Your looks say enough.” he murmured, grinning and slipping a hand from Rei’s only to bring it up to caress his face gently. “ Why have I yet to see you till now? Have you got a case of bashfulness tonight?” With no response from Rei, he continued, “Not to worry, your very own Wataru Hibiki is here to keep you company. In fact, I was just about to go and find the perfect guest to dance with. You wouldn’t mind being my partner, would you?”

Everything that was happening before Sakuma’s eyes seemed far from events that could ever unfold in reality. Did he perhaps fall unconscious into a blissful dream? Rei’s hands were clammy, feeling quite pale under the bright lights, his jaw hanging ever since the other laid eyes on him. What was even worse was that his identity was a complete mystery to Wataru. His appearance was so unrecognizable that, In his drunken state, Wataru must have failed to figure out who he was. It was a disaster to Rei, being the target of Hibiki’s drunk flirting. Yet he couldn’t help but feel as if he was dropped into a fantasy tale. He found himself lost in the others kittenish eyes. If Wataru had a say in how this moment was, Rei was certain he would consider it...amazing.

Rei’s thoughts were once again interrupted as he was swiftly pulled into the crowd of dancing couples, a hand on Rei’s waist as they began to Waltz. The violin of the song playing in the distance plucked at Rei’s heart, the rapid thumping of it almost throwing off their rhythmic dance. They both looked wistfully into each other's eyes, closing them off from everything around them. The dance seemed to last for an eternity, a fate worse than standing under the blistering sun. Though, it’d be impossible for death by harsh sunlight to feel as equally wonderful as this dance. Even if he felt like he was burning under the bright lights, the others eyes seemed to serve as shade on a miserable hot day, a safe haven for Rei.

As the song was coming to a close, Wataru began to get carried away, starting to spin in circles with the other, a burst of childish giggles following. Rei found himself giggling along, the both of them in a fit of laughter, only to be interrupted by Wataru dipping the other gracefully, breaking the noise with a kiss.

The taste of fine wine laced on the other’s lips had Rei humming joyfully. The kiss was warm, both comforting and exhilarating at once. A gentle nip at Wataru’s lips only left him wanting more. Their heads tilted only to deepen the kiss, though the two still giggled against each other’s lips. The kiss felt like it was gifted from heaven, who someone like Rei could barely imagine receiving. The two locked lips for what felt like forever, neither wanting the moment to ever end.

“Wataru?” was heard, shouted from afar, immediately breaking the two away from their kiss. Rei glanced in the direction of the voice that shouted his dance partner's name. He was only now noticing the audience that had formed around the two, and out of that crowd, Eichi Tenshouin walking towards the two of them.

He could tell it was Eichi, even with his party attire. What he was doing at this party was beyond Rei. But for Rei to allow Eichi, in fact, for Rei to allow anyone to know of his sudden affair with Wataru had thrown him into a panic. Something in Rei couldn’t allow such an event to become a rumor around school. Before Wataru could properly greet the approaching boy, Rei straightened himself and pulled away from the other abruptly.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, immediately. Thank you so much.” stuttered Rei, his voice cracking as he  ran away from Wataru, pushing against the crowd to escape.

Rei rushed to find Kaoru as he heard Wataru shout for him in the distance, Rei desperately needing someone of familiarity to help get him away from the party. Finding Kaoru with a couple of girls he dared not to let the blond get distracted by trying to introduce Rei to the ladies, deciding instead to yank the other by the arm while running and bolt off with him.

“Woah, woah, Rei, are you okay?” shouted Kaoru as he was being dragged along by the other. He would have complained about being whisked away from his possible dates if it weren’t for the fact that such erratic behavior from Rei worried him deeply. “Did something happen to you?”

Pulling the mask off his face when he was at a safe distance away from the party, Rei’s face was revealed quite red, worn out from running so fast while also hot from embarrassment. His eyebrows furrowed. “Please, I need to leave. I can’t be here anymore.” he spoke breathlessly, picking his next words carefully. “The...the lights are making me weak, I had to get away before I started to melt.” he continued, dramatically leaning on the other’s shoulder.

Kaoru sighed with obvious annoyance as he draped an arm around Rei to help him stand “What is wrong with you? You seriously scared the shit out of me, Rei. And over something like this? Ugh.” he grumbled, “Fine. Let’s go find you a bench out of the light to sit on or something.” Kaoru mumbled a few nasty comments about being torn away from his chat with the ladies he had found as he looked for a decent place for Rei to rest.

With a sigh, Rei was relieved to be getting away from the party without having to reveal the reason why. But his relief quickly turned into regret that crawled in his stomach, making him uneasy and upset. The full realizations of the events that just occurred were starting to connect. It was shameful for him to pull away from Wataru when he was being so kind. For him to selfishly leave the other for a fear he couldn’t even begin to think he’d be afraid of. To make matters even worse, Wataru never knew who Rei was. Oh, the feeling was dreadful. His mouth formed a deep frown as he hung to Kaoru. A wonderful night had turned to a disaster in seconds, and it was his own fault. His foolish decisions only made him feel worse as he trudged along, being guided to a bench to sit down away from the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! It's me, the gay ass author of this fanfiction.
> 
> This is the first legitimate fanfiction I've ever wrote? It's so exciting! I've always had a fear of writing fanfiction because of my own silly fears. I've finally decided to throw those fears aside a take a shot at this! It's really fun to finally get to put my heart into work about something I love. Speaking of things I love, this fic is mostly dedicated to my datemate, Zoky. I love them so much, and I see ourselves a lot in ReiTaru. But I really hope you enjoy this as well!
> 
> I guess I should also add, I haven't exactly fully analyzed the full plot of Enstars. So if some details of the chapter seem off, that's probably why! I certainly plan to read up more on the characters to write them more accurately, but I think for the first chapter I've done relatively well!
> 
> A special thanks to my friends Kans, Zyro, and Dakota for helping me proofread! Without them, this first chapter would probably be a god damn mess. They really helped me polish it up, so I can't go without giving them some credit.
> 
> I'll probably get to writing the second chapter soon, I just need to think more of how to play out the rest of the fanfic. I hope you look forward to the next chapter, and thank you for reading!


End file.
